Give You Happiness
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: "Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya pria yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan." / Kebahagiaan yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua orang, kebahagiaan yang selalu dicari oleh orang banyak. Sebuah janji yang telah diucapkannya, membuat semuanya berubah. / "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Hanya kebahagiaan, yang akan kuberikan padamu." - For NaruHina Fluffy Day #6


"Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan." di saat dirinya terlarut dalam kesedihan, hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat menyemangatinya.

"Tapi aku masih memiliki keluarga yang dapat memberikanku kebahagiaan."

Patah hati itu memang sakit, aku mengerti itu. Tapi kebahagiaan itu, bukan hanya berasal dari keluarga. Tapi juga, seorang pacar. "Maksudku, biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya pria yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan." dengan tekad yang kuat, maka perasaanku akan sampai padanya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Hanya kebahagiaan, yang akan kuberikan padamu."

::

**Give you Happiness**

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Give You Happiness © Haruna Hajime

::

**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki &amp; Hinata Hyuuga

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Hinata~ Ayahmu galak banget deh,"

Sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu, aku makin akrab dengan Hinata. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, karena selama ini aku selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan. Selalu mencari keberadaannya, entah kenapa aku mau selalu melihatnya. Mungkin dari sana aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Hinata Hyuuga.

Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya aku diajak untuk berkenalan dengan ayahnya. Bukankah ini perkembangan yang begitu pesat?

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_, tapi itu memang ayahku." Hinata adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya, aku dapat merasakannya saat melihat berbagai kejadian di rumahnya. Aku jadi semakin percaya dengan kata-katanya saat itu, bahwa masih ada keluarga yang dapat memberikannya kebahagiaan.

Teng-Nong-Neng~

"_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas 2-B, diharapkan datang ke ruang guru. Sekali lagi, untuk Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas 2-B, diharapkan datang ke ruang guru. Terima kasih~_"

Neng-Nong-Teng~

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi~"

Aku melambaikan tanganku atas kepergiaan Hinata, kejadian seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Padahal aku mau lebih lama bersama dengan Hinata, tapi selalu saja Hinata dipanggil ke ruang guru. Yah~ Namanya juga murid teladan.

Aku berjalan sendiri, mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi. Sudah sebulan sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Jadi itu sama saja seperti ditolak, 'kan? Perasaanku ini hanya sepihak saja, itu memang menyedihkan. Padahal saat itu aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bagus. Tapi tunggu dulu~ Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya ada yang aneh dalam menyatakan perasaanku.

Hmm~

Sepertinya aku tidak bilang 'Aku suka kamu' deh! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang!? Pantasan saja sebulan ini Hinata tidak pernah memberikan jawaban. Haa~ Bodohnya aku, selama ini aku selalu mengharapkan hal yang tidak pasti. Aku terpuruk di pojokan, merenungkan kebodohanku sendiri. Kalau seperti ini namanya, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ulang! Tapi tempat apa yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan ya? Mumpung besok libur, aku akan mengajaknya jalan. Yosh! Aku harus bersemangat untuk menyatakan perasaanku sebenarnya. Karena aku jarang bertemu Hinata saat pulang, sebaiknya aku kirim pesan saja dulu untuk membicarakan hal ini.

**To** **:** Hinata

**Subject :** Sangat penting!

**Text**

Ada hal sangat penting yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, nanti saat pulang kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah ya.

Aku menatap layar ponselku, aku sudah mengetik pesan untuknya. Tapi rasanya tanganku tertahan untuk menekan tombol kirim. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, hubungan kami tidak akan maju-maju. Baiklah, dengan segenap rasa dan pikiran, kukirim pesan itu dengan mantap.

Pesan terkirim~ Kutatap layar ponselku dengan tangan bergetar. Akhirnya pesan tersebut sampai juga pada tujuan, sisa menunggu balasan. Dengan perasaan tidak tenang, aku menunggu balasan.

Brt~ Brt~ Ponselku bergetar, ternyata tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menunggu balasan dari Hinata. Mungkin Hinata belum sampai ruang guru, makanya masih sempat membalas pesah. Oke, aku tidak sabar membaca balasan Hinata yang mengatakan 'Ya, kita bertemu disana'. Yap! Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka pesan balasan dari Hinata.

**From** **:** Hinata

**Subject :** Maaf

**Text**

Maaf, pulang sekolah aku ada urusan.

Doeeng~

Impianku musnah sudah, aku tidak dapat menemuinya pulang sekolah. Tapi aku tidak boleh patah semangat! Aku akan menemuinya besok pagi di rumahnya. Tidak peduli dengan ayahnya yang galak, aku tidak boleh takut dengan calon mertua sendiri.

Brt~ Brt~ Ada sms lagi? Apa lagi yang sekarang ya? Mungkin karena aku tidak membalasnya, tapi 'kan itu belum lama. Aku kembali membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Hinata.

**From** **:** Hinata

**Subject :** Besok

**Text**

Kalau mau bicara besok saja, aku punya banyak waktu senggang. Nanti tentukan tempat saja mau dimana kita bicara...

Wah~ Hinata, dirimu benar-benar parah. Kau dapat mengembalikan semangatku yang hilang, bahkan menambahnya untuk semakin mantap melakukannya. Memang aku sempat patah semangat karena sms-mu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Lho? Ada lanjutannya?

Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan satu bulan ini.

Mataku membulat, Hinata mengingat ucapanku saat itu. Aku tidap percaya, ia mengingat janjiku saat itu. Lihat saja, aku akan selalu memenuhi janjiku padamu. Aku akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Hanya bersama denganku, kebahagiaan akan selalu datang padamu.

::

::

Pagi ini, aku sudah berada tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Seperti yang dikatakan olehnya, besok saja kalau ada hal yang mau dibicarakan. Tapi seenaknya saja aku langsung ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahukan terlebih dahulu. Tapi ya sudahlah, keberadaan sudah ada disini. Mau diapakan lagi?

"Permisi~"

Toktoktok~ Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata, sepertinya sudah cukup kalau hanya mengetuk seperti itu saja. Suara ketukannya terdengar tidak ya? Mengetuk itu lebih enak daripada menekan, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mengetuk pintu daripada menekan bel. Menunggu satu menit, pintu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok ayah Hinata. Kenapa tidak Hinata saja sih?! Padahal orang pertama yang mau ketemui di pagi ini adalah Hinata.

"Sebutkan alasan kedatanganmu kesini dengan satu kalimat."

Eh? Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi wajah seram! Tenangkan dirimu Naruto!

"Ada hal penting yang mau saya bicarakan dengan Hinata." jawabku, tadi aku menjawabnya pas dengan satu kalimat 'kan? Untung tidak kelebihan, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah diusir. Apalagi pagi-pagi datang ke rumah seorang gadis, untuk membicarakan hal yang penting pula.

"Penting?" tanya ayahnya Hinata, matanya ia sipitkan. Mungkin sebagai orang dewasa, ia menganggap hal yang penting bagiku itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan dia meremehkan perasaanku.

"Iya! Ini sangat penting, karena saya akan menyatakan perasaan saya ke Hinata." aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hinaan yang akan keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Yang jelas, perasaan itu tidak boleh dipendam lama-lama.

Wajahnya memang sedikit kaget, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu. "Oh, saya panggil dulu." ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa? Disetujui?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya Hinata tidak menanggapi apapun? Misalkan marah gitu karena seenaknya saja mengambil anak gadisnya yang begitu manis. Biasanya 'kan ada orang tua yang seperti itu, tidak merelakan anaknya diambil oleh siapapun. Apa memang ayahnya sudah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Hinata?

Tidak lama ia masuk, ayahnya Hinata kembali lagi ke hadapanku. Padahal belum sampai satu menit, memang secepat itu memanggil Hinata? Sedangkan jarak dari luar ke kamar Hinata 'kan lumayan jauh. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu posisi kamar Hinata. Tapi kenapa ayahnya Hinata kembalinya cepat sekali ya?

"Sayangnya Hinata tidak ada di rumah."

"Apa?"

Memangnya begitu ya? Masa Hinata tidak ada di rumah? Sekarang masih lumayan pagi untuk keluar dari rumah. Ya, aku salah satu orang yang keluar rumah pagi-pagi sih. Tapi 'kan ini lain ceritanya~ Lagian untuk apa Hinata pagi-pagi sudah keluar rumah? Pedagang sayur-sayuran dan ikan-ikanan saja belum buka jam segini.

"Sepertinya tadi pagi pergi untuk olahraga," aku tidak tahu ini sebuah kebohongan atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki lain di dalam rumah. Ternyata, aku telah dibohongi oleh ayahnya Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sosok Hinata dari dalam rumah.

"Ayah? Siapa yang pagi-pagi gini datang?" inilah sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu, akhirnya hadir juga di hari ini. "Eh? Naruto-_kun_?" sepertinya Hinata sedikit kaget melihat kehadiranku disini. Memang harusnya begitu sih, aku 'kan tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang ke rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, sisanya ayah serahkan padamu ya nak," dan akhirnya ayahnya Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukaiku~ Mungkin karena ayahnya Hinata sangat menyayangi Hinata ya.

"Naruto-_kun_ mau masuk?" tawaran ini langsung kutolak, aku tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Hinata pagi-pagi. "Mau membicarakan hal penting, 'kan? Kenapa tidak didalam saja?" kalau ditanya seperti ini, aku jadi bingung jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan.

"Memang penting, tapi tidak disini." pembicaraan yang mau kubicarakan memang penting. Tapi aku tidak mau membicarakannya di depan rumah orang seperti ini.

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." setelah mengucapkan ini, Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata mengerti ya? Bagus deh kalau gitu, jadi aku tidak perlu menyatakan perasaanku di depan keluarganya. Kalau aku bilang begini juga, percuma saja ya. Ayahnya Hinata 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku mau menyatakan perasaanku ke Hinata.

Menunggu sepuluh menit, aku bersandar pada dinding rumah Hinata. Sesekali melihat jam tangan yang kukenakan dan melihat langit yang mulai menampakan sang mentari. Senyumanku seperti itu katanya, benar-benar menyilaukan. Aku tidak yakin kalau senyumanku seperti itu, terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

"Maaf kalau lama~"

Kulihat sosoknya, dengan menggunakan pakaian bebas. "Kau manis Hinata," bahkan mulutku sampai bertindak duluan tanpa berpikir dahulu.

"Eh? Makasih,"

"Kalau gitu pergi sekarang ya," ajakku, Hinata mengangguk. Dengan begini, sisa mencari tempat yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan. Dari kemarin sudah kupikirkan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat menemukan tempat yang pas. Setidaknya jalan saja dulu, siapa tahu menemukan tempat yang bagus. Kalau tidak dari tempat sih, biasanya dari kondisi dan suasana.

"Hei~"

Ah, aku lupa dengan yang satu ini. "Ada apa om?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Bisa saja rencanaku kacau balau kalau tiba-tiba pikiran ayahnya Hinata berubah.

"Mau ngapain?" tatapannya yang datar, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi bukannya aku sudah kasih tahu ya? Hinata mau aku apakan? Sudah pasti tidak untuk hal yang baruk. Hanya saja, karena tatapannya yang seperti itu terus, membuatku jadi salah bicara.

"Hinata saya pinjam hari ini om,"

"Pinjam? Anak saya bukan barang." dan komentar pedas inilah yang kudapatkan.

"Maaf om,"

Gara-gara wajah dan tatapannya yang garang, aku jadi salah bicara. Bagaimana seterusnya nih? Kalau aku jadi suami Hinata, lebih baik aku tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Semoga saja Hinata bukan orang yang mengambil menantu. Jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya terus-terusan. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, mana bisa terbiasa. Aku harus berani menghadapi tipe ayah yang seperti ini.

"Oke, jangan sampai jam delapan malam." melihat ayah Hinata yang kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan diberi persetujuan, aku merasa senang. Huaaa~ Mungkin aku memang harus terbiasa dengan sifat ayahnya yang sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Makasih om!"

Setidaknya ini adalah langkah awal~

::

::

"Hari ini aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang sangat banyak," dengan nada sombong, kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Gimana ya? Aku yakin hari ini hanya kebahagiaan yang akan menghampiriku dan Hinata.

"Ya, aku menantinya." bahkan sampai Hinata berkata seperti itu, aku jadi bertambah semangat saja.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Naruto yang mengajak 'kan." kukira Hinata akan menjawab tempat yang ingin didatanginya. Tapi ternyata, Hinata malah menjawabnya seperti itu. Jadi aku harus memikirkan tempat yang pas secepat mungkin.

"Hmm~ Pinggir sungai saja ya?" hanya tempat ini yang melesat di otakku.

Ciprat~

"Hinata! Disini ada ikan-ikan kecil lho!" seruku bagaikan anak kecil, aku mengayun-ayunkan tanganku menyuruh Hinata untuk ikut bermain di dalam sungai ini juga.

"Naruto-_kun_ seperti anak kecil saja main air,"

"Ah? Benarkah? Haha~"

Yap, sekarang kami sudah berada di pinggir sungai. Itu hanya Hinata sih, kalau aku sudah dari tadi ada di dalam sungai. Karena melihat air yang tampak jernih itu, aku jadi tidak sengaja melompat untuk bermain di sana. Bahkan aku sampai melupakan tujuan awalku berada di sini.

"Apa yang mau Naruto-_kun_ bicarakan?" sampai Hinata mengingatkannya, memang bukan waktunya untuk main-main terus sih. Dari tadi aku hanya menutupi keinginanku dengan kebodohan yang kulakukan.

"Ah~ Maaf~ Aku akan mulai sekarang." yang awalnya aku berada tepat di dalam sungai, sekarang aku dalam langkah mendekati Hinata. Aku tidak boleh kabur, kali ini aku harus serius. Aku harus mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, tidak boleh ada yang salah kata. Karena aku, "Aku menyukaimu." tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, aku suka kamu." kuutarakan perasaanku sebenarnya, perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam diri ini. Meluap keluar bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu.

Tes~

Ha? Apa? Hei?! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa Hinata menangis? "Maaf! Maaf!" apa pernyataanku barusan membuat hatinya sakit? Apa aku salah menyatakan perasaanku? Tindakanku ini benar, 'kan?

"Maaf, hiks..."

Aku, ditolak ya?

"Hahaha~ Aku pikir juga akan seperti ini sih. Tapi jangan menangis dong, Hinata." tidak ada harapan, itulah akhirnya. Ternyata perasaanku ini memang hanya sepihak ya. Sebulan ini aku selalu bersama dengannya, pasti Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Sebulan adalah waktu yang singkat untuk menyatakan perasaan sejak dekat dengannya, tapi perasaanku ini sudah ada sejak lama.

Tetesan air mata yang keluar, isakan tangis yang begitu terdengar. Mungkin ini yang akan terjadi padaku berikutnya. Menangis~ Aku yang ditolak, tapi kenapa Hinata yang menangis? Aku tidak bisa ambil diam dengan hal ini, aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya~

"Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya pria yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Kau tidak lupa dengan kata-kataku, 'kan?" Aku sudah berjanji padanya, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Hanya kebahagiaan, yang akan kuberikan padamu. Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis." berbagai patah kata kuucapkan, untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan, untuk menghentikan air mata itu?

"Aku tahu kalau aku bakalan ditolak, tapi jangan keluarkan air mata kesedihan itu." kupegang pundaknya, kutatap wajahnya. Aku tidak tahan~ Kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak usah menyatakan perasaanku. Lebih baik kupendam dalam-dalam, dan biarkanlah perasaan itu lama kelamaan menghilang.

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak rela kalau perasaan itu sampai hilang?

"Maaf~ Ini bukan air mata kesedihan,"

Apa?

"Tapi ini air mata kebahagiaan."

Ada yang namanya air mata kebahagiaan ya? Air mata kebahagiaan itu, seperti apa? Tetesan air matanya, apakah senang karena aku menyatakan perasaan?

"Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah menyampaikannya. Tapi seminggu setelah Naruto-_kun _bicara itu padaku,"

"Itu maksudnya..."

"Aku jadi menyukaimu."

Tidak peduli berapa banyak rintangan yang menghadang, tidak peduli sudah berkali-kali merasakan sakit. Diakhirnya, pasti akan datang kebahagiaan itu. Temukanlah orang, yang dapat memberikanmu kebahagiaan~

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan."

Karena aku sudah berjanji, akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan.

::

::

**The End**

::

::

Hohoho~ Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini. Maaf kalau manisnya tidak terasa sama sekali, atau mungkin malah tidak ada manisnya. Semoga saja _fic _sederhana ini memuaskan pembaca sekalian. Ini_ fic_ keduaku untuk meramaikan NaruHina Fluffy Day #6, semoga pembaca sekalian menyukainya.

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day #6~!**

V

V

V


End file.
